The Hero
by Benapalooza
Summary: The final battle was horrible... Sure, the Demigods won. But they paid a price. The hero of Olympus was left half-dead and near-insane. But he should recover right? He is the hero after all.
1. Chapter 1

_**PART ONE: The Recovery  
>Chapter One: Six Seconds<strong>_

To be honest, I would like to say that the final battle against Gaea was long, I would also like to say that we won that battle.

But... It was only six seconds.

And I don't even think it should be considered a win.

_The War_

The Argo II approached the battlefield.

_**One second has passed. All of the seven remain.**_

A huge flaming ball of fire slammed into the side of the Argo II, and it quickly plummeted to the ground. The crash knocked out two of the seven, Frank and Leo.

_**Two seconds have passed. Five of the seven remain.**_

The monsters flooded the ship. They managed to incapacitate two of the seven while they were still disoriented, Piper and Hazel.

_**Three seconds have passed. Three of the seven remain.**_

One went down fighting. His eyes shining with lightning. He conjured a storm, but it dissapeared when he went down. Jason was out of the fight.

_**Four seconds have passed . Two of the seven remain.**_

Two of history's greatest heroes fought back to back. Fighting as if the were two halves of one coin. They were amazing, and they managed to hold back the army. Until a stray, blunt-tipped arrow took it's toll. Annabeth fell too the ground.

_**Five seconds have passed. One of the seven remain.**_

His eyes took notice of the girl lying motionless on the ground, and everything and his eyes sharpened, and they began to vibrate eerily. His mouth parted, and a blood-curdling scream escaped his lips.

The earth shook, storms appeared, tornadoes formed, volcanoes erupted, and the world seemed to slow down.

_**Six seconds have passed. One of the seven remain.**_

Gaea's entire army had seemingly been replaced by mounds of gold dust.

In the center of it stood the boy. He collapsed and his body began to shake.

Blood began to drip from his pores. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot. And his skin had turned paper-white.

_The Aftermath_

The gods sat in their thrones, their faces grim. "So what happened to the remaining giants?" Apollo asked.

"After all of the seven recovered, well except _him, _recovered, they paired up with a few gods and finished them off." Artemis answered, the other gods were still too shocked to answer him.

Artemis was in-shock too, but she wouldn't let it get the best of her.

"By the way, has _he _recovered Apollo?" Poseidon asked hopefully.

Apollo smiled, but it was more of a pained grimace. "Well, _he_ will never be the same again, mentally at least. _He _has made a slight recovery physically and he can now move around again." he answered grimly.

"Thats...Thats good." Poseidon replied.

_His Friends_

Annabeth walked along the pristine hallways. In her hands she carried a plate of blue pancakes.

She arrived at a blue door with a sun and clouds on it, Annabeth grimaced at Apollo's attempt to make it more cheery. Instead of cheering her up, it just seemed to make her more depressed.

With a sigh, she pushed the door open.

The sight of Percy, all frail and weak, made her want to curl up into a ball and cry.

Why did she have to let her guard down and get incapacitated?

_If you didn't, Percy wouldn't have lost control and defeated Gaea's army._

That's what Athena had said when Annabeth had been seeking closure.

"A-Annabeth?" Percy mumbled weakly. Now Annabeth really wanted to cry.

"A-Are Y-You O-Okay?" he asked. Annabeth couldn't take it. She fell to her knees and sobbed.

He was asking if she was okay! When he was one lying in the hospital bed, frail and in pain.

**-o0o0o-**

Grover couldn't take it.

Here he was. Having fun on the beach with other satyrs and demigods.

When his best friend was lying in a hospital bed, thinking that he was going to die.

Grover had gotten rewarded for his duty in the war.

And his friend had gotten nothing, when he had been the one who did most of the work in the war.

And all of this time, Grover hadn't even gotten the guts to visit his friend.

Grover was afraid of his best friend, he was afraid of seeing his best friend, the perfect hero, lying in a hospital bed, a shell of the person he once was.

Grover was no friend, he was a _coward._

**-o0o0o-**

Leo was supposed to be happy.

They had won the war.

His wish had been granted and Calypso had been freed.

His friends were alive.

So why wasn't he happy?

He kept asking himself this queston, but deep down, he knew the answer.

He didn't deserve happiness. He hadn't even fought in the final battle.

When Piper had interpreted the prophecy and said that either Jason or Leo would have to die if we wanted to win the war.

Leo had felt _sorry _for himself. But in the end, neither of them died. No, they hadn't even considered that the son of the _The Stormbringer _as an option.

Leo had once stated that he had worse luck than Percy Jackson.

But he was very, very wrong.

Sure, Leo had bad luck.

But luck that was worse than a guy that fell into Tartarus and then had to go through..._that__?_

Nope.

_The Hero_

Percy felt horrible.

Physically and mentally.

Why? Because, his friends were afraid of him.

Well, it's complicated.

One of the reasons they are afraid is that they don't want to see the person they thought was 'Invincible' and 'Almighty', weak and half-dead.

But the other reason was worse.

They feared his power. They didn't even realize that they did.

It was subconscious.

Most would think that having some of the worlds most powerful heroes fear you would be satisfying.

But it wasn't.

It was horrible. Very horrible.

Like, how many of his friends had visited him?

One.

And that was Annabeth.

And she had broke down crying.

His best friend. Crying. Because of him.

_That night, an infamous hero would enter Percy's room._

_And he wouldn't be coming to comfort him._

_He would be coming, to kill._

_**A/N: This story will be very long. I can say that now. I will post the next chapter soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

PART ONE: The Recovery

Chapter Two: The Best

_The Fight_

Percy couldn't fall asleep.

He felt that if he did, something bad would happen to him. Something really bad.

It was probably a feeling he had gotten during his stay in Tartarus.

_Nothing is going to happen, your in Apollo's Temple for god's sake! _

But he REALLY felt like something was going to happen.

He sighed. 'Get a hold of yourself Percy...' he muttered.

After a while his sense of foreshadowing slipped from his mind and he started to drift off to sleep.

It was at that moment, that something bad decided to happen.

Two burly arms grabbed his shoulders, lifted him up, and hurled him at a wall.

**-0o0o0o0-**

Usually, there would not be security guards on Olympus.

But after the war had ended they had discovered a few minor gods had joined Gaea's side.

The idea that a few remained loyal to her was still prominent.

Most of them were stationed in Apollo's temple.

But tonight, just one was watching the security footage.

He is of little importance to our story, considering that he would die soon.

So as he sat there, at the computer monitor watching a young demigod toss and turn, his only thoughts were 'This job is useless, nothings going to happen!'

Sadly, he was very, very wrong.

And as he reached over to grab his coffee, a sharp dagger was shoved into the back of his skull.

**-0o0o0o0-**

Percy slammed into the wall and fell to the ground.

His eyes flitted up to look at his attacker.

He saw a face that anyone that had any relation to the mythological world had seen at least once.

He saw a face that was carved into shields and shrines as a symbol of strength and bravery.

He saw the infamous face, of Hercules.

"You" Percy hissed.

"Yes?" Hercules said mockingly.

Hercules brought his foot down on Percy's leg, crushing it.

Percy screamed in pain.

"But...Why?" Percy questioned, genuinely confused.

"Well, you see. People were starting to claim that you were _stronger _than me." Hercules Answered.

"And we can't have _that." _He continued with a malicious glint in his eyes.

He proceeded to crush Percy's Arm to.

"So I heard that you started some rumors about a certain huntress, eh?" He said.

"You know that they are true, you betrayed her!" Percy seethed through the pain.

"Who cares, honestly?" Hercules said "She was weak and ignorant."

"Don't talk about Zoe like that!" Percy yelled.

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" Hercules asked.

Percy positively shook in anger.

Shakily, he got to his feet. He was so angry that he couldn't even feel the pain from his crushed limbs.

Hercules stepped back in shock.

Percy's eyes began to vibrate.

Like they had during the final battle.

_The Aftermath_

Luckily, the gods had finally been alerted when a security guard had come in for his shift and found his co-worker brutally murdered.

The gods had mixed reactions about what they found when they entered Percy's room.

Some gods puked, others grimaced in disgust, and some simply left right then and there.

Hercules lay on the ground, he was barely recognizable with all of his stab wounds.

Percy sat on his knees infront of him, the knife still in his hand.

Percy was muttering gibberish like 'Not..Zoe' and 'Should've been me...'.

Hestia, being the motherly figure she was, rushed forward and started whispering soothing words to the boy. But they did not seem to have any effect on him.

Poseidon was in shock.

First Tartarus, then the final battle, and now this? What had happened to his son?

His happy carefree son?

The Room

Percy was trapped in his mind.

His body just couldn't take it anymore.

So it took Percy's conscience and locked it in a room.

A room with pristine white walls.

He couldn't escape this room.

So while his shell of a body was lying motionless. He and all of his thoughts were imprisoned.

He kind of liked it. He had plenty of time to think. And he didn't have to talk to his friends.

No, they weren't his friends.

Friends would come visit you if you were in a hospital. But the only one that had visited him was Annabeth.

And she had stopped coming altogether.

His father? Nope.

Grover? Nope.

And while he sat there, losing his sanity by the minute. Hate began to form in his mind.

**A/N: Sorry, this is a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.**


End file.
